The invention relates generally to the field of photographic cameras and in particular to those cameras in which an exposed film strip must be rewound into a light-tight cartridge before a rear door of the camera is opened to remove the cartridge from the camera. More specifically, the invention relates to protective means which safeguards against opening the rear door prematurely.